Right now I'm just Lin
by The Pointless Deity
Summary: During his stay at the Republic City police station Mako encounters an unexpected side of Chief Beifong. Begins between Book 2 and Book 3. May extend beyond the finale. My first LoK fic. Rated M, for a Reason!, Mako x Lin Beifong. Please review.
1. Just Lin

Right now I'm just Lin.

Authors note: Rated M, Lin Beifong x Mako, Please review.

Thanks

The Pointless Deity

* * *

-Thanks for letting me stay here Chief Beifong. - Said Mako.

\- No problem, just don't make a mess, Lin replied. –

They both said goodnight, and Mako went to sleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night, having heard someone crying; he got up, and started following the noise, ending up in Chief Beifong's office.

He slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect, he was shocked by the sight of Lin Beifong sobbing.

-Are you alright Chief? - He asked, she looked up, he approached her desk.

She always was so tough; he had no idea of what was happening.

\- What's wrong? - Mako asked her.

Lin was surprised, she wasn't expecting Mako, he handed her a tissue, and Lin slowly stood up.

-Come with me. - She said, Mako followed her into a storage closet, as she opened the door he saw a thin mattress, a pillow and a red blanket,

\- I can't go home- Lin said, - at least at the station I am able to sleep-,

-Come on chief let's get you home. - said Mako

-Right now I'm just Lin.-

They walked through the dark streets of republic city, when they finally reached Lin's apartment, they went upstairs, and Mako had to carry her into the apartment.

After she got out of her armor, he gently lowered her into the bed.

-Please don't leave. - said Lin

-As long as you need me I'm not leaving. - He replied

-Lie down with me. - She whispered softly.

Mako was a bit unsettled with such request, nonetheless he complied.

-I'm right beside you Lin-

As they both drifted into sleep, Lin unconsciously pulled herself towards Mako, yet he was in such a deep sleep that he didn't notice. The next morning Lin woke up only to find her arms wrapped around Mako, it had been too long since she had slept so well.

She went to get some water, as she returned to her room Mako had already gotten up, she walked up to him and hugged him awkwardly.

\- Thank you- She whispered

Mako was completely baffled, Lin was never this affectionate, she was always so serious, as Mako was lost in his thoughts she shook him and he snapped out of his contemplations, let's go, we have work she said.

After a busy day at the station Chief Beifong called Mako to her office.

-From now on you will stay at my place-

\- But..., what? - Said Mako

She had regained her regular temper; Mako had no other option but to agree. As they got to her apartment, she threw him inside her bedroom, Mako landed on the bed, amazed at how strong Lin was, the chief of police started to metalbend her armor off her, after taking off the rest of her clothes she looked stunning, a well-aged beauty.

Mako was in awe as she climbed onto the bed, and looked him in the eyes.

\- You are always looking for ways to impress me, now is your chance. - Said Lin

She slowly leaned into him, their lips met in a passionate kiss, she had been wanting this for a long time; Mako's hands reached to cup her breasts, as he kissed his way down towards them, Lin felt a slight shiver when he gently bit one of her nipples, she let out a loud moan while his hands found their way around her back.

Lin's right hand slid towards his thigh, while she left held onto his neck, Lin suddenly stood up, like she had forgotten about something, Mako quickly realized he still had his clothes on, promptly taking them off, then he stood up as well, holding her from behind, whispering in her ear,

-As long as you need me, I'm here-

He lifted her, carrying her to the bed in a bridal manner, Lin sat on the edge of the bed crossing her beautiful legs, Mako got on his knees and gently ran his fingers along her thighs, slowly separating her legs, and Lin was dripping wet.

He slowly leaned in to taste her, pushing her further into the bed, his tongue found its way inside while the fire bender's hands were resting on Lin's perky nipples, she was toned, slightly muscular, forged by a lifetime of hard work, everything was nice and firm, she gasped when Mako slid in a finger, he then concentrated, with a swift move he bent lightning, toning it down carefully, releasing it inside her, Lin's body reacted immediately to the electric shock, painful at first, but then it started to feel so good, shivers ran down her spine as she came to a screaming climax.

Once again their lips fused together, tongues playing with each other, then she rolled him over getting on top, Mako shoved himself inside her, as she started riding him with a fierce stare in her eyes, as her firm breasts bounced, her hands wrapped around his neck, choking him a bit, releasing one hand with a quick move she bent a small metal whip to her fist, which she then swung at Mako's chest creating long and superficial cuts.

His pain shortly became pleasure as she furiously licked the fire benders warm blood from the recently inflicted wounds, the taste of it made her tremble; the two started panting, and as his hands rested on her hips, he began to heat his fingertips sliding them up and down her buttocks, then between them, as she sped up her motions,

\- Oh Spirits Aaah!-, she screamed as both came at the same time, Lin all over him and Mako inside her, causing each other to shiver and scream.

Lin fell onto him exhausted, and then rolled to the side.

Both lay together as they drift into sleep, with their mutual breathing as a silent lullaby.


	2. Aftermath

**Just a quick author's note, sorry it has taken so long for me to update, and i know this chapter is a bit short, next one will be a bit longer though, anyway please review because i really need to improve my writing. Thanks.**

**\- ThePointlessDeity**

* * *

Chapter two:

The morning after Mako woke up feeling content, with care he undid the warm embrace in which his arms were wrapped around Lin.

Grinning slightly he stood up, after giving her a warm kiss in her cheeks.

-Good morning chief- he said softly

The metal-bender remained asleep. Having gotten dressed, he walked over to the kitchen, the fire-bender made a couple of sandwiches, laying them on a tray. He also brewed some jasmine tea for both of them. His mind was filled with images from the night before as he walked towards her room.

Once inside the bedroom Mako placed the breakfast tray onto the bed, for a moment he stared in awe at the naked metal-bending goddess that laying under the bedsheets.

The chief slowly opened her eyes and laid a quick gaze around her, noticing both the breakfast tray and the standing fire-bender.

-Good morning- said Lin in a light voice

-Do you mind if i wear a robe- she continued with a smirk in her face.

The chief got up from the bed revealing her mesmerizing nude figure as she reached for a green silk robe inside the closet. Once again he stared amazed at her beauty, alabaster skin, the face of a scarred goddess, toned arms, perfect sized firm breasts with perky pink nipples, strong waist and curvy hips, thick thighs and long legs, as she turned around; he also noticed the rest of her sculpted body, tempered by a lifetime of hard work.

His eyes wandered to her bottom, when she started to put the robe on, the soft fabric wrapping almost every one of her curves. Both were enjoying a light breakfast in bed, sitting aside each other, savoring this strange moment of peace, since they led very busy lives.

* * *

A week or so passed and Tenzin was rounding up the Krew, Mako had just agreed to go with them in their search for air-benders, now he had to give Lin the news.

She heard a knock at the door.

-Who is it?- She asked in her usual grumpy tone.

-Its Mako, may i enter Chief?- he asked.

-Come in- she replied, -What do you need Mako?- She asked.

-Lin, I'll be away for a while; I am going to help with the air-bender search, Tenzin and Korra asked me to, …...so i will be out for at least a couple of months.

He paused suddenly, feeling the room fill with tension, The chief was staring at him, her gaze felt heavy, almost, deadly.

-Do you still have feelings for ... Korra?!-, she asked as her voice cracked.

-What?, no, we broke up Why?- He answered

-Fine, you can go, but you should have asked me for permission first- She said while grinding her teeth.

I will leave tomorrow then, said Mako as he wrapped his arms around a frowning Lin, she did the same and held him in her arms, as they undid the warm embrace she whispered in his ear:

-I'm gonna miss you-.


	3. Reunion

Quick note, the story will continue, I will try to make longer chapters, about 1.5k words every two weeks or so, and i plan to continue this beyond the book 4 finale.

* * *

Chapter three.

Chief Beifong had taken the whole Krew to Zao Fu, although she was reluctant to leave the airship at first, she finally agreed to meet her sister, both siblings had a big fight and Korra had just scolded Lin.

She sat in the middle of the room, tears ran down her scarred face when she heard a knock at the door.

-Who is it?- She asked angrily.

-Its me, Mako, we need to talk.- he said

-Come in- she replied with a hint of sorrow mixed with anger.

Mako was shocked to see her like this, but his surprise grew once he realized Lin had stood up, hugged him a little bit too tight,

-What?- He uttered before Lin dragged him to the bed.

-Before we do this Lin, we need to talk ab...-

He was silenced by the metalbender's sleek yet slightly plump lips onto his own, losing track of his thoughts as her tongue danced with his, Mako ended the kiss suddenly, as he remembered what he was about to say.

-You wanna talk, fine, make it quick- said Lin with a scowl in her face.

-I just want us to be clear, on where we stand.- He said in a deep voice.

-When i left Republic City a few weeks ago I started missing you, terribly, I soon realized that, whatever we had back then was beyond lust or circumstance, it was...

-It was weird and confusing love.- Lin interrupted

As she moved in to kiss him, lips met in a much needed embrace as his tongue gently played with hers.

The kiss ended but their embrace did not.

Still holding each other she whispered in his ear:

-Lay down beside me, love ain't for keeping.-

He was pulled to the bed as she got rid of her clothing, the tank top flew off first, followed by the trousers, and finally her boots. Mako sat in the bed, glaring in awe as the naked metalbender moved towards the him.

He removed the rest of his clothing as she began to crawl above him, his thumb slid across Lin's scarred cheek, caressing her lips, as she felt his gesture a shiver ran down her back, and she leaned in to kiss him, both tongues intertwined as their lips hungrily touched.

The kiss deepened and Mako felt his already stiff member was being stroked slowly; at the same time he cupped Lin's perfect alabaster breasts, circling both nipples with his thumb, which caused her to moan; breaking the kiss only to softly bite her earlobe, he then went on to bury his head between her chest, trailing a hand down to her lower regions, dragging two fingers across her dripping wet slit eliciting a gasp from Lin, before putting them in his mouth to taste her.

The scent was one thing, but he could never get enough of Lin's sweet flavor.

Their lips met once again, as he slid his hands slowly down her back, and onto her butt cheeks, still on top of Mako, Lin was pulled by a pair of arms, her flooding entrance an inch away from his mouth, a sudden tongue slid between her swollen folds, eliciting a moan from the porcelain beauty.

She began to rock herself back and forth, riding on Mako's face, as a pair of fire-bending hands slowly caressed her lower back, applying heat to her skin.

Gasping for air every second Lin came closer and closer to her release, Mako cupped her breasts, circling each nipple with a thumb, it was not until he started to nibble on a swollen bundle of nerves, gently tugging it with his teeth, that Lin came in the most spectacular manner.

A jolt of pleasure ran up and down her spine making her twitch and shake for a bit, her flavor filling Mako's mouth and him licking her clean.

Once the rush faded, Lin collapsed on top of him. She immediately took notice of his still throbbing erection, as in one swift move she placed herself onto his hip, slowly sliding down his shaft with ease since her virtually hairless center was soaking wet.

Suddenly once she was filled by him, Mako placed her beside him as he began to thrust into her wetness, really slow, and kissing her almost too gently, running his fingers along the back of the alabaster goddess that lay nude beside him.

His pace began to quicken as he neared his own climax, rubbing his thumb on her plump lips as he held her scarred cheek in his left hand, while the other made its way to the lower side of her dripping folds, brushing her other hole with a finger, which made her shiver, pounding in and out of her faster every second he finally came, filling her insides, Lin came a moment later after he started to nibble her bottom lip. When the firebender began to pull out of her, a pair of toned alabaster arms pulled him closer, stopping him from doing so, in an almost rib-crushing hold.

-You were amazing Chief – he said,

With a single tear of joy running down her face she replied:

\- Right now I'm just Lin.-

From the window of their bedroom an awe struck Korra could not begin to process what she had witnessed.


	4. She knows

Sorry about the grammar, I type these on my phone.

...

The avatar went running to asamis room, she had been meaning to talk to her, but as always korra had been too busy.

A knock on the door was heard

Who is it asami asked

Its korra

You dont have to knock korra, you know that. Asami, the avatar said as she strolled into the room, can we talk, i just saw something and i didnt know who else to go to.

Sure korra, im here for you, the raven hairedvgirl replied.

You are not gonna belive this, i saw mako and lin, you know... sleeping together,

Asamis face went blank, what? She surprisedly asked.

I saw it from lins window, they didnt notice me, by the way, lin is in really good shape. Korra was interrupted by asamis giggling.

...

The next day Suyin came early in the morning to Lins room, she had been wanting to apologize to her, hoping they could talk things out,.

She knocked twice and then called for her.

Lin, wake up sis she said, Suyin knew two things about lin beifong, one she enjoyed her privacy, and two she was an early riser.

Upon hearing her sister knocking lin threw Mako into a wooden closet.

Lin slowly opened the door, relieved at the sight of her sister.

Listen sis, said suyin, im sorry, what i said was uncalled for... i.

Its okay, i deserved it said lin, ive neglected my family, im sorry too su.

Both shared an awkward hug as they reconciled.

Suddenly a sneeze was heard out of the wooden closet which made suyin adopt a fighting stance.

A boulder headed towards the figure stepping out of the closet was cut in half by lins metallic wire.

A terrified mako turned around to see suyin shocked and comfused, she mumbled a series of questions that neither lin nor mako could understand.

Finally suyin calmed down and began listening to the couple explaining everything.


	5. The journey ahead

Last one guys, thanks to every one that followed, and favorited.

...

The battle with zaheer was finally over. And jinoras ceremony reminded lin of the time she was with tenzin, no one but tenzin and her knew the reason for their breakup.

And now she had to explain it to mako, he deserved to know.

Even though their relationship wasnt public or official, an unspoken love had flourished between the two.

It was a rainy afternoon at the police headquarters, the chief called detective mako to her office.

He knocked twice.

Come in lin said, take a seat.

She then pulled a whiskey bottle from the bottom drawer of her desk, followed by two shot glasses. Pouring one for each Lin looked into his eyes, full of questions.

She handed him one of the glasses, then she took her shot, the liquor washing down her throat, causing a burning sensation. He followed by doing his own shot.

Did I ever tell you that you will eventually leave me? She asked.

Mako has a face mixing surprise and anger.

Lin what are you talking about.

No one knows this, but tenzin didnt break up with me, i left him. I thrashed air temple island because i was mad at myself.

The night you found me crying in my office I was reminiscing that day.

I left because at the time i was unable to get pregnant, later a healer confirmed it for me.

Long story short, im barren, infertile, w hatever you wanna call it. So i buried myself in my job.

I wont give you a family Mako. She said with a tear running across her face.

Suddenly mako snapped, standing up and giving his chair a fiery kick, setting it ablaze.

You think I want a family, my parents are dead, my brother and i were on our own for so long. I too buried myself in my job, i dont want children, because one day i may not come home. I dont need a family Lin. I need you.

The chief was baffled by his reaction, she didnt expect this from her confession, she had to say it though, he was young and with his whole life ahead of him.

lin stood up, slowly making her way towards him, as they stood near each other she wrapped her arms around him and pulled mako into a rib crushing embrace.

Lin finally let go, only for him to return the gesture in an equally violent manner. Whispering in her ear a long awaited sentence, I love you Lin. I love you too mako, she replied.

Both leaned into each other until their lips met, the kiss was slow, and tender, filled with relief and content, their tounges danced gracefully, caressing eachother, eliciting silent moans from the two of them, calm turned into burning passion as the kiss deepened, the need for air finally made them pull apart.

Both knew the kiss was different, no rush, no impatience, just the two of them savouring the eternal flavor of the moment.

...

It had been Two months. since Korra had gone to the south pole, and things were going well for the lovers, they shared Lin's apartment which was spacious enough.

Who knows about us? Mako asked one night laying in bed.

Lin paused for a moment, trying to recall who actually knew they were together.

I think Suyin, Baatar sr., my lawyer, and Kya.

Lin replied nonchalantly.

Wait, Kya knows?

Yeah, we are actually good friends. Tenzin even used to joke about us dating.

Mako shrugged with a laugh.

Lin laughed as well, she was actually relieved, since she thought Mako would be upset by her answer.

Deep down, she knew they had to go public at some point, but the secrecy gave Lin a reassuring feeling, no one would take him away.

...

At dawn they were smiling, and for the first time in ages, Lin Beigong caught herself being actually happy.

The end.


End file.
